


大嫌いなはずだった

by Chongyans (hanamyung), hanamyung



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kozume Kenma, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Autistic Kageyama Tobio, Beta Hinata Shouyou, Bisexuality, Cat Kozume Kenma, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hybrids, Kenma and Kageyama mistake each other’s dynamic, Kenma has social anxiety, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Kageyama Tobio, one sided kenHina and kagehina, side AsaNoya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanamyung/pseuds/Chongyans, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanamyung/pseuds/hanamyung
Summary: Kageyama and Kenma are rivals competing for Hinata’s affections. That’s all they should be. If only Kageyama had gotten the memo earlier.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 46
Kudos: 276





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve recently gotten obsessed with the potential for Kageyama x Kenma but there’s no content for it so I decided to make this fic ❤️ I don’t plan for it to be too long

There were only two things in Kageyama’s life that he could truly say he hated. The first was losing at anything to anyone, and the second was Kozume Kenma.

He doubted the nekoma setter was even fully aware of who he was but Kageyama couldn’t help but lose his temper whenever Kenma came near Hinata. Kageyama hated everything about him from his smug face and the way he always overstepped boundaries by casually called Hinata by his first name. Kageyama and Hinata weren’t actually mates yet but it was only a matter of time before it happened. Everyone knew they were perfect for each other and Hinata would soon realize that and officially ask Kageyama to be his mate. The only person who was getting in the way of their relationship was the pesky blond.

“Kageyama?” Kageyama was caught off guard as Hinata‘s voice echoed through the locker room.Kageyama blushed, staring at door where he knew Hinata was behind. As a beta, Hinata couldn’t enter the omega locker room but just the idea ofhim being so close was enough to make blood rush into Kageyama’s cheeks. “Are you done changing? Let’s go home together.”

“I’m coming.” Kageyama yelled back, his voice coming out harsher than he intended. He shook off the feeling and shoved his uniform into his bag, putting his school clothes back on before he walked out of the locker room. 

He got to the gym and was greeted with the sight of Hinata talking to no one other than Kenma who was standing next to Hinata, basically brushing against his shoulder as he showed Hinata something on his game system.Kageyama bit at his lip hard to stop himself from letting out the growl that was threatening to bubble out. This was what caught Hinata’s attention. The redhead looked up and smiled. “Hey Kageyama!”

Kenma turned his head up as well at the sound of Hinata’s voice then instantly wrinkled his nose and looked away, whispering something that made Hinata let out a laugh.

Kageyama felt his chest contract at the sight. Though he had never heard Kenma say out his dynamic and like everyone else he wore scent blockers, from his appearance he was clearly a fellow omega. And unlike Kageyama, he actually suited the omega role well. Unlike Kageyama, he was short and petite where Kageyama towered over others and had firm muscles. Even his personality was better. He was quiet and came off as shy, the way alphas and betas liked. Meanwhile Kageyama had a mouth that turned off every alpha nearby.

“What’s going on?” Kageyama asked.

“Ah.. Kenma will be walking home with us. That’s fine right?”

“No that’s not fine.” complained Kageyama. “You never told me about this.”

“But what’s wrong with Kenma coming?” Hinata pouted.

“It’s okay Shouyo. I can just leave now.”

“But Kenma-“

“Actually you two go ahead together. I’m taking a new way home.”

Resisting the urge to bounce his volleyball off Kenma’s stupid face,Kageyama clutched his bag close and ran out of the gym, ignoring the sound of Hinata’s calls behind him. 


	2. 君の声

Like a moth to a flame, Kenma had always been drawn to interesting things. That’s what first caught his attention about Shoyo. Everything about Shoyo stood out apart from the rest of the world and Kenma was captivated by him. More than anything he wanted to be his friend and then eventually his mate. There was only one large road block in his way: Shoyo’s guard dog Kageyama. He had never asked for Kageyama’s dynamic but from his height and stature along with his aggression and his bad attitude, Kageyama was surely a fellow alpha. Which meant the two of them were technically in a competition for the same beta. Great. 

Kenma didn’t think he hated anyone. He’d never cared about anyone enough to hate them. But his feelings towards Kageyama were probably bordering on hate.

Like always, the house was silent when Kenma walked in. He took off his shoes by the door, saying a quick prayer to the shrine by the front entrance as he made his way through the living room. He’d just taken his first step up the central staircase when his mother peeked his head through the door and called out cheerily. “Kenma, welcome home.”

“I’m back.” Kenma muttered in response. He hadn’t been expecting his mother to be home downstairs so early. 

“How was school today?” His mother asked.

Kenma shrugged. “The same as always.” 

“Well I’m making dinner right now. With your favorite apple pie as dessert.”

Those words instantly set Kenma on edge. He looked at his smiling mother with suspicion as the older man wore a smile on his face, unwavering. Everyone always said Kenma looked exactly like his mother. He didn’t really see it, apart from his natural hair color and his species; he didn’t think he had inherited much of his mother’s features. His mother was a prized calico cat and had even worked as a popular model in his youth while Kenma was just a plain black housecat. He didn’t inherit his mother’s cheery and happy go lucky personality either. He took after his quiet and straight-forward father in that aspect.

“You’re good at math right?” Kenma’s mother asked.

“Not particularly.” Kenma shrugged. He got just high enough grades to avoid having to take remedial classes or repeat a grade. His teachers always complained about him “misusing his potential” but Kenma had never cared about things like that. If his grades were too high, it would just lead to unwanted attention.

“Well, your grades are good enough. I met the sweetest woman while shopping today and she told me her son plays volleyball too. I think you know him, his name is Kageyama Tobio.”

Kenma froze at those words but his mother continued chattering without so much as a pause. “And poor Tobio-kun is having a hard time in school right now. If he fails one more test he won’t be able to play volleyball with his team anymore. So I told Kageyama-san that you can tutor him. You two are friends after all.”

“We aren’t friends...” Kenma started.

“Oh, but still. You wouldn’t want your friend to be unable to play? It’s just once a week. Twice at most. Please Kenma-kun.”

Kenma was about to make up some excuse for why he couldn’t do it when an idea snuck into his head. If Kageyama failed the test he wouldn’t be able to play volleyball. Which meant he wouldn’t be able to be with Hinata after school. All Kenma would have to do was accidentally on purpose lead him in the wrong direction while tutoring him.

“Okay.” Kenma sighed.

“Yay,” his mother clapped his hands together, beaming and for a second Kenma already felt guilty at what he was planning to do. “I’ll email Kageyama-San right now.”

Kenma was nearly at the top of the stairs when he heard the ping of his mother’s cellphone as he sent the email.

-

The loud ping coming from his mother’s cellphone was enough to alert Kageyama from his nap. He had been dozing off at the kotatsu in front of the tv when he saw his mother smile as she turned to him.

“Tobio, guess what?”

“What is it?” Kageyama frowned, rubbing at his eyes. He blinked slowly, still drowsy from his nap. 

“I found you a tutor.” His mother beamed.

“A tutor for what?” 

“Maths silly. I’ve been talking to your homeroom teacher and I was told this would be a good way to help your grades.” 

“I don’t need a tutor.” murmured Kageyama.

Kageyama’s mother folded her arms, a stern look covering her face. “You couldn’t even get double digits on your last test. I think you need a tutor.”

“But-“

“Tobio, if you fail one more test you won’t be allowed to play on the school team anymore. It’s the academy’s rules not mine.”

Kageyama took in a sharp breath at that, realizing his mother was right. The last thing he would want is to be unable to play volleyball with the rest of the team. He found himself pouting like he was a kid again as he finally said. “Fine.”

“Yay,” His mother beamed. She tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear, hair and perky wolf ears that looked so much like Tobio’s. “I’ll call Kozume-san right now.”

“Kozume?” Kageyama frowned, trying to remember where he had heard that name before.

“Kozume-san’s son Kenma plays volleyball too. I bet you two will get along great.”

“Kozume Kenma?” Kageyama hissed, catching his mother off guard. “No way, anybody but him.”

“I don’t know what’s going on between you two but he’s offering to tutor you for free. I can’t turn this down.”

“I can, I’d rather tutor myself.”

“Tobio, you want to stay on the team don’t you?” 

Kageyama groaned once more before finally letting out a defeated sigh as his mother beamed, saying. “The first tutoring session is the day after tomorrow.”

“So soon?” 

“You have your exams coming up within the month, don’t you? The sooner the better.”

“I guess.”

“Also I’ll need you to do me a favor and come home early that day.” 

“Why?”

“I already told Kozume-san that Kenma will be eating dinner at our house since the least we can do is feed him.”

“What does that have to do with me?”

“You’re going to help me cook silly.”

“But-“

“No butts, except yours in the kitchen right after practice Wednesday.”

Kageyama sighed, hearing the tone of finality in his mother’s voice. He looked down at his lap as he tried to puzzle out a bright side to all of this.   
  


He dozed back into sleep without figuring one out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I originally wanted to write longer chapters for this but school happened so I’m switching to shorter chapter and I hope to update at least weekly ❤️ The story hasn’t fully started yet but get ready for when it does 👀.


	3. 一つで

Kenma was in the middle of changing when Kuroo approached him.

He gave a little leap, startled, then turned around to glare once he realized who it was. Kuroo grinned back, not paying any attention to Kenma’s dark expression. 

Kuroo had already completely changed out of his volleyball clothes and was back in his school uniform, which fit him well. The button down shirt with the sweater vest and blazer combo looked good over his broad shoulders, he could pass for a college student or even a young teacher. Meanwhile the same outfit somehow made Kenma look even younger. He had gotten affectionate ribs from his teammates about looking like a 12 year old schoolboy.

Not for the first time, Kenma wished he could have been born with a body like Kuroo’s.

“You usually go to Karasuno after practice on wednesdays right?” Kuroo asked, blissfully unaware of any of Kenma’s current melodrama. “Let’s go together. I want to visit Tsukki.”

“I can’t,” Kenma murmured in response.

Kuroo pouted. “Why not? I know you’re always going there to visit that chibi squirrel of yours.”

“I have to go straight home today. I’m doing something.”

“What?”

“Tutoring someone.”

“Who?” Kuroo’s eyes were gleaming as he continued to probe Kenma.

For a second Kenma considered refusing to tell or lying to him then remembered how close Kuroo was to his mother. All it would take for Kuroo to learn the whole story was to make a phone call to their household or come over for a visit.

“It’s Kageyama.” Kenma sighed. His voice was as low as it could go but of course Kuroo heard it. His black panther ears pricked up as he scrunched his eyes and broke into a loud laugh.

“Wait-“ Kuroo laughed. “So you’re tutoring your love rival?”

“Apparently his grades are so bad he’s about to be barred from playing volleyball.” said Kenma, in an attempt to make the situation look better, but it just attracted even more laughter from Kuroo.

“You’re tutoring him so that he can spend more time with your squirrel?” Kuroo grinned. “What next? You train him in his part time job so he can afford to buy Hinata courting gifts? Then in 5 years you can watch their pup so they have time to go on dates?”

“Very funny.” Kenma replied dryly, trying his best to hide that Kuroo’s words had stung. “Shouldn’t you be with your omega right now? Oh wait, he doesn’t want to be yours.”

“Hey, Tsukki is just playing hard to get right now.” Kuroo pouted. “He’s a tsundere. It’s part of his moe.”

“I hope he reports you for harassment.”Kenma replied. 

“You’re so mean Kenma. This is why Hinata is going to choose Kageyama as his alpha.” 

This time Kenma decided against replying vocally and just stuck his middle finger out at Kuroo as he finally shrugged on his blazer and walked out of the changing room. 

His mind repeated Kuroo’s teasing words through his head as he walked down to the train station, like a melody stuck in his head. A part of him could recognize what Kuroo was doing: trying to push him into confessing to Hinata. But he was different from Kuroo who was confident enough to keep pursuing Tsukishima even after being rejected dozens of times. The fear of being rejected by Hinata stopped him in his path every time.He didn’t want to lose his friendship with Hinata either; one of the few genuine relationships he had.

He had nothing personally against Kageyama but his inner alpha already felt agitated just at the thought of him with Shoyo. His crush was obvious to everyone but Shoyo himself. Kenma tried to reassure himself that Kageyama’s crush wasn’t anything serious and neither was his own jealousy over it. It was normal for any alpha to be possessive of the person they like, even if they weren’t actually mates yet.

After the brief train ride, Kenma finally arrived back at home. This time the house is completely empty and he makes his way straight to his room to change into his casual clothing: his regular hoodie and sweatpants. His mom had texted him the address of the Kageyama house beforehand and he grabbed his backpack as he headed back downstairs and out of the door. It was finally time to confront what he had been trying to avoid for the past few months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the plot finally starts next chapter lol
> 
> platonic kuroken is my favorite friendship in the manga so expect to see Kuroo playing a prominent role in the story ❤️ Also sorry again for the short chapters ~ I’m in the middle of midterms so this is all I have time to write but it’ll soon be done ^^ I love reading all your comments and feedback so I’d be really happy if you left some >.< ❤️


	4. Chapter 4

The Kageyama household was smaller than Kenma had expected but it looked cozy even from the outside. He stood for a minute, stretching by the door before taking a breath and knocking.

It took all of two seconds for the door to fly open as an elegant woman stared down at him. He could instantly see where Kageyama got his looks from. With her bright smile and dark hair, she was beautiful but unlike Kageyama, it was in an approachable way. She had Kageyama’s face but nothing like him.

“Kenma-kun?” Kageyama’s mother smiled at him and he couldn’t help feeling embarrassed. “Come in.”

Kenma walked into the house awkwardly, stepping out of his shoes and putting on the slippers that were laid out for him. He looked around the house, taking in how small everything was but it looked unbelievably comfortable. The house was full of pictures of Kageyama’s mother along with Kageyama and a girl that had to be his older sister from the way it resembled them both. There were markings on the wall from where they had obviously had their heights measured along with crayon drawings pinned to the walls and refrigerator. Compared to his own pristine and cold house, this felt like another world.

“Tobio, get downstairs.” Kageyama’s mother cried out. She smiled at Kenma again, tapping her finger against her chin. “I’m working on dinner for after you two are studying but until then I can bring you boys some snacks. Do you prefer potato chips or fruits?”

“I don’t need any snacks,” Kenma declined politely.

“Okay, i’ll do both,” Kageyama’s mother perked up happily. She looked up at the stairs and sighed. “He isn’t coming down, let’s go up to him.”

Kenma awkwardly followed after her as she puffed up her chest and hopped up the stairs. Even though she was short, even shorter than Kenma, she had the same boundless energy that most wolves had.

Kageyama’s mother knocked at the door for a split second before flinging the door open and barging in. 

The opening of the door revealed Kageyama’s room which wasn’t what he had expected. The room was plain. He had expected there to be at least some decor in the room like posters or pictures from the way the rest of the house looked but apart from a bed and desk, he didn’t have much furniture or decorations outside of his bed and desk. 

“Tobio, I told you to put that away.” Kageyama’s mother complained as she picked up a weight from the floor and moved it to a weight rack. “Kenma-kun is here to teach you. Say hi.”

Kageyama glared up from his desk without saying a word. 

Kageyama’s mother sent Kenma an apologetic smile before ducking her head and walking out of the room with a call of “I’ll go get the snacks.”

For a second Kenma just stood awkwardly, not knowing what to do. He glanced around the room, fiddling with his hands before finally saying. “What are you working on?”

Kageyama didn’t stop glaring as he opened up his textbook and turned it to face Kenma who quickly scanned over the equations on the page. He raised an eyebrow as he noticed Kageyama’s scribbled out answers. The questions themselves were basic calculus. He couldn’t understand how Kageyama could be struggling with it.

“How did you come up with three for the first question?” Kenma murmured. “Did you try for the question?”

Kageyama flushed and Kenma was pondering if he had misspoke when Kageyama snapped. “What’s the answer then?”

“What do you think the answer is?” 

“I don’t know, that’s why I’m asking you, genius.” Kageyama hissed.

Kenma raised an eyebrow. He took the seat on the opposite side of the desk and pointed at the question, saying. “I’ll work you through it. Do you understand how to solve basic differential equations?”

“Of course I do.” said Kageyama. He stared at the question silently without moving and Kenma sighed when he noticed his lip quiver. 

“Okay, all you have to do is simplify the equation within the parenthesis and solve the limit.” Kenma said.

“I knew that.” Kageyama muttered. He went back to staring at the question and Kenma realized he would have to teach him everything from the beginning. That was when his phone buzzed and he realized he had gotten a text from Kuroo.

_Come to the dessert store with me once you’re done._ it said 

_why._ Kenma texted back.

_ They’re having a special for couples. You get double of whatever you purchase. _

_ We aren’t a couple. _

_ They don’t need to know that. _

_ They’d obviously question two alphas. _

_ Just accuse them of homophobia. Besides they won’t question you if you say you’re an omega since ur so pretty. _

Kenma put his phone back in his pocket at that, annoyed, when he heard it buzz again.

_ Please? I’ll pay for your pie. _

That got his attention. He texted a “fine” to Kuroo before turning his attention back to Kageyama who was looking down at his own phone before turning to stare at him expectingly. 

“Do you have a computer? I know a video to explain some of this.”

“I don’t have a laptop.” Kageyama responded. 

Kenma raised an eyebrow, he hadn’t been expecting him to not have a computer but he couldn’t be so surprised due to how the Kageyama household didn’t seem to be that well off. Before he could say anymore, another knock came at the door and Kageyama’s mother burst in with a plate full of snacks and two glasses of juice.

“Here boys, help yourselves to this until dinner.”

“Thank you.” Kenma bowed.

“Thanks.” murmured Kageyama.

The woman smiled at them again before leaving the room and Kenma stared at Kageyama once more, wondering how parent and child could be so different.

“What are you staring at?” Kageyama snapped.

“Nothing.” Kenma said, quickly. The last thing he wanted to do was piss off another alpha, especially a wolf. They were known for being extremely violent and aggressive, even the betas and omegas. “Can I see your textbook again? Let’s go over limits.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote half of this a while ago but I’m sorry it tooo so long to update ❤️❤️🥺 I hope to update weekly from now on


	5. Chapter 5

An hour later, Kenma was ready to take a dive out of the window. The more he tried to explain to Kageyama, the more Kageyama seemed confused. He was beginning to be sure that he wouldn’t need to sabotage Kageyama because he would do that all himself.

It was then that they finally heard the call for dinner come from downstairs. Kenma stood up, glad to finally be free of explaining variables to Kageyama for the day. Kageyama stomped downstairs as Kenma packed up his things and silently followed, walking to the living room where he found Kageyama’s mother sitting by the futon, next to a woman carrying a toddler. From her appearance, Kenma instantly knew that she couldn’t be anyone other than Kageyama’s sister. 

“Is this the tutor you spoke about?” Kageyama’s sister beamed at him as she bounced her toddler on her hip. “Hi, I’m his Tobio’s big sis Miwa, and this is my daughter Ami.”

“Pleasure to meet you.” Kenma bowed politely as Miwa cooed over him.

“So cute and polite.” Miwa grinned. “You could learn a thing or two from him, Tobio.”

“Shut up.” Tobio snapped.

“Hey, watch your mouth you two.” Kageyama’s mother sounded apologetic. She turned to face her daughter, asking. “Where’s Alisa-chan? Will she be joining us for dinner?”

“She’s at the doctor’s office for a pregnancy check up.”

“And you didn’t go with her?” Kageyama’s mother tutted.

“I have to watch Ami!” Miwa protested.

“You could have just dropped Ami-chan here then gone with your mate.” Kageyama’s mother sighed. “Anyways, let’s start eating.”

She walked into to the kitchen and brought out the rice along with curry which she scooped into a bowl and served, starting with Kenma who accepted it gratefully. The little girl broke out of her mother’s grasp and crawled over to sit in her uncle’s lap. She proceeded to look at Kenma and whisper into her uncle’s ear.

Kenma couldn’t help watching the interaction between the two. Even though Kageyama came off as rude and bashful from the little they’d interacted with each other, he seemed to be gentle and kind with the child, patiently feeding her little spoonfuls of rice and listening to her babble excitedly. The way Kageyama was nurturing Ami was almost omega-like in a way. 

He shook his head of the weird thought. It was just his imagination. There was no way Kageyama was anything other than an alpha.

“So tell me Kenma-kun, what do you want to study in college?” Miwa asked.

“I’m not sure yet. Maybe computer science.”

“That’s a good one.” Kageyama’s mother nodded.

“Are you gonna keep playing volleyball?” Miwa sounded genuinely curious. “I know Tobio’s certain he’s becoming a professional but how about you?”

“I don’t think so. Volleyball isn’t really my passion or anything.”

“I see,” Miwa pursed her lips. “How about girls? Or boys? Do you have someone you’re seeing?”

“Miwa! You can’t just ask that.” Kageyama’s mother scolded but she seemed to be listening for his answer as well. Even Tobio had gone silent, facing Ami but Kenma could see his ears were pricked up.

“Not yet.” said Kenma.

“Is there anyone you’re interested in?” Miwa grinned. “Don’t be shy, you can think of me as your big sis too.”

“There is someone,” Kenma admitted. “I don’t know if he likes someone else though.”

Kageyama slammed his bowl on the table, breaking the silence as he gently lifted Ami off his lap and stood up. “I’m done eating. Can I leave now?”

“To where?” Kageyama’s mother frowned.

“I already told you. Hinata and I are getting dessert together with Yamaguchi and Tsukishima.”

“I remember.” Kageyama’s mother sounded disappointed. “Go have fun.”

“I actually have to leave too.” Kenma said, dropping his spoon on his plate and bowing his head. “I have plans with a friend.”

“Stay for dinner next time too.” Kageyama’s mother smiled. “Don’t worry about your plates. I’ll do the dishes.”

“Thank you.”

“Mom, hold Ami for me. I’ll see Kenma-kun off.” Miwa said.

She walked Kenma to the door, waiting patiently as he put on his shoes and packed his stuff together.

“Hey.” Miwa said to him, just as he was about to leave. “I know our Tobio is a stubborn kid but he doesn’t have many friends apart from Hinata and the first years on his team. I really appreciate you taking care of him as his senpai, even though you’re from a rival team.”

“It’s not an issue.” Kenma felt unequivocally guilty already. He didn’t like Kageyama but his sister and mother were kind people and they clearly cared about him. Kenma wondered how someone with such a nice family could turn out so rude.

“I just want to say thank you, for him since he’s too stubborn to say it.” Miwa gave Kenma an affective pat on the back. “Next time, you and Tobio should come study over at our place. My mate cooks the best Russian food.”

“We’ll see.” Kenma smiled as he left the household, waving back at Miwa when she waved at him.

He fidgeted with his phone as he typed in the directions for the bakery Kuroo had sent.

* * *

“Where do you guys want to go?” Hinata asked.

“I’m fine with anything.” Kageyama said.

“Me too.” Tsukishima agreed.

“How about that ice cream place by Hinata’s house?” Yamaguchi suggested. 

“No.” said Tsukishima.

“I don’t want that.” Kageyama shook his head.

Hinata threw his arms up in frustration and Kageyama could picture him whining about fussy omegas in his head. Then he opened his mouth and said. “How about that dessert place downtown? I heard they have the best cakes and they’re having a discount for couples.”

“None of us are a couple.” Tsukishima pointed out.

Hinata grinned. “They don’t need to know that. Kageyama and I can go as a pair while you and Yamaguchi go together.”

Kageyama’s heart skipped a beat. The chance to play as a couple with Hinata? He couldn’t decline it.

“Okay.” Kageyama said quickly, before Tsukishima could turn it down. Tsukishima sent him a look that he could interpret as annoyed but he didn’t say anything more. He knew about Kageyama’s crush on Hinata and as a fellow omega, he was obligated to help Kageyama, or at least not hinder him. 

“Let’s go.” Hinata said excitedly. Kageyama had stomach in his butterflies as they walked to the bakery. 

When they arrived, stood outside was a pretty omega who was handing out fliers.

“Hi, today we’re having a special promotion for couples. Buy one get one free to share. Any couples here?” She asked.

“Yep, we’re a couple.” Hinata laced his fingers with Kageyama’s and he hoped he wasn’t blushing too hard.

“Uh, we’re a couple too.” Yamaguchi said, awkwardly pointing towards Tsukishima, not daring to try holding his hand.

“A double-date? How cute. Come with me.” Thr omega spinned on her feet and took them to a table by the window, nearby another couple. When Kageyama looked over at them, his blood ran cold. Sitting at the table beside theirs were none other than Kuroo and Kenma who were thankfully distracted, reading the menu, so hadn’t noticed them yet. 

“Let’s switch tables.” Kageyama said, quickly.

“No way. I’ve already settled in.” Tsukishima snapped.

“Wait, is that Tsukki I hear?” came Kuroo’s loud voice. Kageyama sighed as he looked over at Tsukishima who had gone pale. “We have to go over and say hi,”

“We’re switching tables.” Tsukishima said.

Kageyama slumped over and his his face in his menu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi~!


End file.
